I'm only human
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: When America fails to protect his brother, his fiancé England snaps at him. America can't take it and snaps back. How will this soon to be married couple make it through this? Yaoi, dark!hetalia, Character death, language and smut. AmericaxEngland. But has a good ending :)


I'm back again! I don't hetalia! only this story 3

I'm only human, a Yaoi fanfic with our favorite hero and our favorite warlock/wizard!

This is a DARK hetalia story, there will be death and other mentions of terrible stuff.

I do go back and fourth with country and human names :) sorry if that confuses you!

And sorry for the little mistakes, I only read this through once xD

And without more talking, lets start this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Oh.._**

**_Oh god no.._**

**_No.. _**

**_Please! Don't let this be true!_**

America's glasses sliding slightly down his nose, blood splattered on his face and glasses, his hair plastered to his face with blood and sweat.. but he could care less right now.

**NO!**

His eyes went wide in horror and shock before melting into a sorrowful look as he threw aside his weapon and ran to the figure slumped over, blood just pouring out of its side.

"NOO!" America yelled and ran over to the figure, his brother.

** cough** sounded from the small figure and shook his whole body as he started to tremble, America scooped his brother into his arms looking at him with the most hopeless look,

'Brother?" the country asked, looked up, his glasses where cracked and he couldn't see too well.

"Y-yeah! Its me!" He held onto his brother tightly, "its me..."

"Good..." his brother laughed weakly, "I thought you would forget about me.. again"

"of course not!" America smiled sadly, "and when I do I am only messing with you.. we need to get you out of here! lets take a look at your wou-" he said while reaching to his brothers side to take a look, but his hand was stopped, he looked at his brother puzzled who smiled back sadly, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not going to make it.. No need to comfirm it.."

"Don't say that! Your my brother! We have to try!" America shouted over the bombing from nearby, "please! try!"

The Canadian bit his lip then started to talk weakly, "I can't.. please.. please just live for me! Tell Arthur I am sorry but he'll need to take care of you now! and brother.. become a hero!"

America nodded slightly, "I will, I'll be the best hero there is" He said while tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized these where his and his brothers last minutes together, "O-okay.."

Matthew looked at him and smiled slightly before letting out a small sob as tears just started to pour out of his eyes, "Alfred.. _I don't want to die_!" He gripped onto his brother's arm, "I want to live! I want to be with my family! and Friends! I don't want to die!" He looked at his brother with fear in his eyes,

"I love you Matthew!" he hugged him tightly and started to cry with his younger brother,

"I lov-"

**Kaboom!**

The great hero never had the chance to hear his brother's last words, and he never had the chance to bury his brother. when our hero woke up next, it wasn't in a ditch in a field of blood and war, it was in a British hospital with nurses racing back and fourth to one paitent to the next. After Alfred slipped his glasses on, he started to remember what happened and the loss he had. Tears coming to his eyes again, but he quickly blinked them away as a doctor stepped up to his bed.

"Nice to see your awake.. Alfred" a familiar British voice said,

America frowned slightly and looked up to see his boyfriend and fiancée Arthur, he looked down, "H-hey" his throat slightly dry

"I heared you went out into the field! What the bloody hell where you thinking!" England yelled at him while sitting on the bed next to him, "I was so worried!" he hugged him tightly

"Yeah.."

England frowned and looked at him worriedly, "What happened?"

America looked down, his eyes tearing up, "I.. I GOT MATTHEW KILLED!" He yelled and closed his hands into a tight fist before sobbing uncontrollably,

It took a moment for England to let that sink in, his face went from a blank look to a horrified look within seconds..

"no.. he.. he can't be dead.." England started to shake his head, "Its a lie.."

"Its not a fucking lie! I got my brother killed!"

"But.. your the god damn hero!" England started to cry, "you where suppose to save him! Keep him _safe_!"

"Some fucking hero I am then!" America sat up and started to button his shirt, "I am no hero! I am just a plain weak human being! I am only human!" Alfred shot his love a glare, "And there is nothing I can do about that, no matter how much I train I wont get any stronger, only weaker.." he slipped his shoes on then started to walk away, "goodbye.."

"wait!" England called out to him but he was gone, leaving him standing in the hallway, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_**~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Fuck!" Alfred kicked the side of a trash bin, his breath the smell of liquor and another bottle in his hand as he started to head home.

He was hoping that the alcohol would help with his thoughts, his sorrow, and his mistakes but it just made things worse, filling his head with a warm stuffy feeling to it and racing thoughts. He stumbled up the stairs to his one bedroom apartment that he use to share with his boyf- ex boyfriend. He sighed, his breath showing in the cold air.

He probably messed up big this time, he was sure what to do now, his one true love was probably thinking he was a failure, a speck of dust, nothing now. He probably didn't love him anymore, he even failed to protect his brother..

_"Brother.. become a hero!" _

His brother's words rung in his head, he slapped his forehead, trying to forget, "fuck.."

America opened the door to his apartment door and stepped in, closing it behind him and heading over to his bedroom.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, what he saw in his bed was the pure definition of a wonderful blessing.

The room was dark and the moon peered into the bedroom, lighting up the bed and revealing a shape of a figure who was holding onto something.. as America stepped closer he say the figure was holding onto a photograph and was wearing a wedding ring on his finger, his cheeks slightly pink and stained with tears.

It was England..

and he had waited for him to come home..

America looked at his lover, laying there sleeping, in shock.

Why did he wait for me? Did he wait for me? Does he still love me? No.. that can't be true.. can it?

"Alfred?" the British man said while sitting up slightly, rubbing his eyes and letting the photograph slip out of his hand, falling in front of Alfred's feet, he bent down and looked at it.

It was hard to see what it was in the dark, but he could see it was a picture of Matthew, Arthur and himself smiling at the camera. It was a rather old picture, and taken right before the engagement.

America looked at the England and smiled softly, "I'm sorry for coming home late.. and I'm sorry for yelling at you.. I didn't mean to.." he said weakly then sat down on the edge of bed, "its just.."

England crawled over and wrapped his arms around America's waist, "its fine.. I'm sorry about your brother.. and I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you.. I am glad your home now.. "

America looked back at him, "Do you still love me?"

England smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course, do you still love me?"

"More then ever" America smiled a little and kissed his on the lips.

England kissed back and deepend the kiss, pulling America onto the bed with him, taking his shirt off slowly. America let his hands explore englands body as he too began to take Engalnds clothing off, their small kisses stopping to look into each others eyes and ask permission for each action, massaging each other, teasing each other, and plain torturing each other for more pleasure, for more love, for more everything..

"Ah~" England moaned into America's mouth as his tongue began to deepen and explore his lover's mouth, tasting everything and even the taste of the liquor in his own mouth, he pulled away after a moment to take a breath, a trail of saliva running down England's chin, "Alfred~ Ah.. more.." he moaned and grinded up on him, his pants where taken off sometime along the heated moments...

America kissed England's neck gently and brought a finger to his mouth, "Suck" he commanded his lover to do, who obeyed, sucking and swirling his fingers in his mouth. After America decided his fingers where well covered he took his fingers and reached down to England's entrance, sliding one into his entrance and gently stretching him before adding in the second and scissoring him.

"Ouch.. careful" England winced slightly, he was slightly sweaty, panting and blushing a little making him look all the more fuckable.

"Sorry.." America smiled and kissed him gently and began to pump his fingers in and out of him, searching for that one spot that would send England to the stars..

"**Alfred!**" He cried out as America hit his good spot, making him grip onto him slightly,

America smirked a little and moved his leg up and over so it rested on his shoulder, lining himself up to his entrance. He kissed his lover on the lips deeply then gently pushed himself into him, forcing himself to do this carefully so he didn't hurt him.

"Ah! Ow! America just put it in already!" England glared but it was cut short when America obliged and fully sheathed himself in him, making England cry out in pain which turned into a moan of pleasure.

America looked down at the teary eyed England, then kissed his eyes gently and smiled slightly, "Sorry hun.. I'll be more gentle next time.."

England nodded then rolled his hips gently, seeing if he was ready, "I'm r-ready" he kissed America back gently then wrapped his arms around America gently, his hands on his lover's back.

America nodded then pulled out and thrusted back into him deeply, groaning slightly, "Fuck.. your so tight.." he then thrusted into him a little harder and deeper, and harder making his lover turn into a moaning mess as he then hit his spot..

"There! AH~ THERE!" England cried out and bucked his hips slightly and dug his nails into America's back, leaving red marks behind.

Groaning America began to hit his spot over and over, each time getting it harder and harder, making his lover moan out his name, he reached down and grabbed England's length as he felt himself get closer, gently pumping it with his hand, matching the rhythm with his own thrusts.

Their pants, their moans, hearts beats, sweat started to match, mix and combine as one as they made love. Becoming one with each other as they reached closer and closer to that special moment..

"ARTHUR!"

"ALFRED!"

The duo cried out as they came, making them see stars. America slowly pulled out of England and cleaned his chest off before wrapping his arm around his love. England curled up into America's chest and they both panted as they slowly came back to earth.

It was minutes later when they finally said something, even though they just wanted to stay in this blissful moment they couldn't stay ignorant.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do?"

England looked over at him and smiled, kissing him gently, "not you"

He looked at him confused, "huh?"

"Its 'us' not just 'you' anymore"

They smiled at each other then kissed once more.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

2 years later...

"Arthur!"

"WHAT!"

"The kid threw up again" America said with a groan and walked out of the kitchen into the living room, England was laying down on the sofa reading a newspaper, he looked up and smiled a little as he saw America with the small baby and vomit all over the two.

"Wow.. you really are terrible with kids" he said while getting up and taking the baby away, "Come on runt, lets go clean you up!" then headed towards the bathroom.

America rolled his eyes, "Your no better!" he called after him then quickly follow them to the bathroom.

After cleaning Alfred and giving the baby a bath they took the small one to the nap room and layed him down to get some shut eye,

"He really does look like him..." England said softly as they watched the baby look up at them, his eyes heavy with sleep. They where blue and he had curly blonde hair, exactly the same as him.

"he does.. speaking of which I got him something" America smiled then pulled a while polar bear stuffed animal

England smiled, "Its Kumajirou" he said and laughed softly, "it defiantly fits the baby's personality.."

They layed the stuffed animal next to the baby then watched him fall asleep. England leaned over and gave the baby a kiss on the fore head, America doing the same before heading towards the door.

Before closing the door America peered in and smiled, "goodnight Matthew.." before closing the door.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

THE END! What did you think? :) did you enjoy it?

I added in the last part, it wasn't part of it originally but I thought it would have a nice touch. Well thank you so much for reading!

I know I know, the smut scene wasn't very well written, but that was mostly my fault with being really lazy xD sorry!

And think whatever you like about the baby ;)

Bye bye!


End file.
